


Road Signs To Life

by Pandamilo



Series: Original Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Street Signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Dead end.Stop.Wrong way, go back.Detour.Give way.Yield.One way.





	Road Signs To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to post a few of my original pieces that I had previously posted on tumblr. Hope you enjoy my ramblings!   
> \- It was a kind of study of interweaving works so you may feel like some of the lines are familiar, it's the whole point.

Dead end.

Stop.

Wrong way, go back.

Detour.

Give way.

Yield.

One way.

 

**Dead End?**

Life is a dream for the wise,

A game for the fool,

A comedy for the rich,

But a tragedy for the poor.

Who are you?

 

**Stop.**

Inhale the future,

Exhale the past.

Never give up.

You may never know how strong you are,

Until being strong is your only choice.

 

**Wrong way, go back.**

Our world, our home, our life.

We all need the change.

Not to offend or place blame,

But we do not inherit the earth from our ancestors,

We borrow it from our children.

 

**Detour -**

She is crying for us,

Dying for us.

She provides enough to satisfy every man’s need,

But not every man’s greed.

We are losing our selves,

Eventually, we will be taken over by emoticons.

 

**Give way.**

Self-expression, freedom of self,

But are we just closed-minded?

Life is full of mystery, yeah,

But there are answers out there.

Even if the radiance that we have chased too far,

Continues into bad dreams,

We can be held back no more.

 

**Yield.**

Before you start pointing fingers,

Make sure your hands are clean.

We could stay behind,

Locked in the past.

But there’s no tomorrow that can promise everything.

 

**One Way.**

Sometimes the hardest thing,

Is the right thing –

Does the idea that there might be truth,

Frighten you?

She will be the arm grasping us, saying:

“I won’t leave you alone.”

She will be there,

If only we were to endure.

 

One way.

Yield.

Give way.

Detour.

Wrong way, go back.

Stop.

Dead end.

 

Isn’t this enough?

Just this world?

Just this beautiful,

Complex,

Wonderfully unfathomable.

Natural world?

The past is our first steps,

The present is our home,

The future is what we make it.

Move forward yes,

But never forget

How we got here, to begin with.

Which road will you choose?


End file.
